


Irrécupérables

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Comics season 10, F/M, Spuffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Quand Alex leur avait suggéré de se trouver une chambre, il n'avait pas pensé que ça se finirait dans la sienne... (Spuffy, saison 10 des comics)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Précision : Dans les comics saison 10, Spike et Xander habitent dans le même appartement, et leurs chambres sont donc voisines.
> 
> Disclamer : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour l'histoire :-)

« Quand je vous ai demandé de vous trouver une chambre, je ne pensais pas à la mienne ! » lança Alex d’une voix indignée, tournant le dos à Buffy et Spike qui se rhabillaient dans la précipitation. 

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard confus, mais néanmoins amusé.

« Hmm, désolée, » commença Buffy. « Dans le feu de l’action… On pensait vraiment être dans la bonne, » ajouta t-elle d’une voix coupable, en attrapant son soutien-gorge que Spike lui tendait.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Je suis pas sûre que ‘penser’ soit un terme approprié pour qualifier ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure, » murmura t-il à la Tueuse, en espérant qu’elle seule l’entendrait. Elle répondit par un sourire en coin, mais leva néanmoins les yeux au ciel.

« Oh pitié, pas de détails ! » lança Alex en levant les mains pour le stopper. « Je vais aller me chercher d’autres draps, ce sera votre corvée du jour ! »

Les membres du Scooby avaient passé la fin de journée ensemble, occupant leur temps par des occupations variées, mais le jeu ‘action ou vérité’ avait pris des proportions inattendues. Buffy et Spike avaient fini par disparaître subitement de la circulation, jusqu’à ce qu’Alex les retrouve dans son propre lit.

« Alors d’abord mes maquettes, maintenant mon lit. Si vous me voulez dehors, autant me le dire tout de suite, » dit-il en revenant, avant de tendre de nouveaux draps au couple.

« Tu sais, dans le noir… » commença Buffy, tentant de se justifier.

Spike fit mine d’approuver. « C’était pas évident de distinguer… »

Il fut interrompu par Alex. « Les vampires sont pas censés avoir une vue et un odorat ultra développés, ou un truc du genre ? Parce qu’en l’occurrence, ça aurait pu t’être utile. »

« Mmh, techniquement, ça marche si on est… tu sais… attentif, » répondit le vampire. 

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Promis, on fera attention la prochaine fois, » déclara Buffy d’une voix résolue en finissant de remettre son tee-shirt.

Elle mit un coup de coude à Spike, et celui-ci tourna un regard d’incompréhension vers elle. « Quoi ? » Elle regarda Spike avec insistance, désignant Alex. 

« Euh, ah, oui, bien sûr, on fera attention. »

Alex les regarda alternativement, sceptique.

Ils étaient définitivement irrécupérables.

 

***

Quand ils eurent fini de remettre la chambre en ordre, Buffy et Spike sortirent tous les deux de l’appartement, se retrouvant dans le couloir de l’immeuble.

Buffy appuya un instant sa main contre son front. « Je ne vais plus être capable de regarder Alex dans les yeux pendant un petit moment… »

Spike haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent, voire même plutôt amusé par la situation. « C’est un grand garçon. Il s’en remettra. » 

Buffy se rapprocha de lui, passant une main caressante dans le creux de sa taille. En réflexe, Spike l’enveloppa finalement entièrement, enroulant ses bras autour d’elle.

« Douche ? » suggéra Spike.

« Douche, » approuva Buffy en hochant la tête.

Il déposa un baiser contre son front, avant qu’ils ne prennent la direction de l’appartement de Buffy.

 

FIN


End file.
